


Offline

by tmo



Series: Knights Errant [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Inspired by Sword Art Online, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Public Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Video & Computer Games, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmo/pseuds/tmo
Summary: The kinky side.Super outrageous and kind of weird: How virtual reality makes for some fun and some accidents.Based on D&D rules and spells.





	1. Pre

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I know this isn't the second part of my GoT AU but that one needs a lot of planning.  
> Anyway, here is a small series I've been working on in the meantime. Super dirty and kinda weird. But I have to explain it a little bit. 
> 
> There will be two parts: Offline and Online. Offline here is the kinky cousin while Online will be the serious and high-stakes version of this AU. Yes, they are both about virtual reality games like SAO but they are completely different and separate stories. This one isn't about getting locked in game but instead about a weird online relationship in a game that is more like current VR technology but with a fun twist.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!  
> Again, no beta yet so please let me know if anything sounds weirddd

> _Knights Errant® is an online role-playing experience set in the award-winning Kneed universe. Players assume the roles of Errant heroes as they explore, adventure, and quest across a vast world. Being "Massively Multiplayer," Knights Errant allows thousands of players to interact within the virtual world unlike any other. Whether adventuring together or fighting against each other in epic battles, players will form friendships, forge alliances, and compete with enemies for power and glory._

* * *

“Foolish mortal,” Boomed the voice of the wraith as he brought his wispy, skeletal arms up to cast another spell into the dark cavern. “You will never see the light of day again. My presence will rule over all and you will only know the name-”

There was a sputter as Kakashi’s dagger went straight through his skull and shattered it into a million pieces.

“Mah,” The rogue crouched down and retrieved his weapon from the shards of broken bones on the rock floor. “That’s what the last one said too.”

With a brush of his cloak, he stood and looked up just in time to see his new level flash above his head. Studying the level-up window that popped up to his right, he had to decide between raising his ability scores or picking a feature. He wondered what the optimal choice would be since he had to think of adventuring solo and with his partner.

Bards were such amazing partners and he adored having Iruka by his side since he made it so easy. His spells and skills were so complimentary to Kakashi’s that they usually made quick work of their enemies. Their teamwork was on point, but it didn’t help that he adored being around the other man.

Iruka was such a charming, funny man and Kakashi was hooked on him a hundred and ten percent. He would hurry home every night after work to put on his virtual reality headset and play even though Iruka would usually be on an hour later. Even being friends online was good enough for him. It was almost easy to ignore that they were probably halfway across the world from each other except in the moment that Kakashi wished for more than what they were.

“One day, we’ll meet.” Iruka would often grin at him in game and wink, even though he didn’t know how Kakashi felt. They were just friends. Kakashi could live with that.

He decided to choose the Mage Slayer feature so that they could down spellcasters faster and keep Iruka far away from them. They were friends and partners in adventure together until they stopped playing this addictive game.

Tired and weak, he headed back home for some training until Iruka would get online and they would set off to continue the main quest. Once he got into town, he checked his friend list one last time in hopes of seeing that familiar name online to his own disappointment. Usually, he would head for the markets to gather basic resources like food and potions, but the wraith hadn’t been much of a threat. He still had snack left in his bag too.

So, instead of heading to the market as usual, he headed to their shared spawn point with the intent of making meals to bring with them that night. He was thinking a soup would be something simple before they left. Then they could bring dried meats and have a tapas-style dinner. If he brought a blanket, they could chill under the stars in a totally-not-a-date fashion. They’d done more inadvertently romantic things before.

Once upon a side quest, they had spent many nights together hiking through the forests to get to a town across the map while sleeping in the same sleeping bag since Kakashi’s had ripped early on in their journey. He didn’t hate sleeping next to another warm body. He even relished being pressed up against Iruka’s warm skin despite the feeling being one that the game was generating in his mind from a headset. It wasn’t his fault that the game was so realistic that he could dream about that feeling.

It didn’t help that it would spur other feelings too, but he would never even think of acting on them.

He wanted to cook for Iruka though. It was so satisfying to have the other man moaning from good food and good company.

Bag filled with ingredients, he stepped into the entry of their shared in-game abode that was just on the outskirts of town and surrounded by trees. It was warm, homely and a place Kakashi looked forward to coming home to. He stepped out of his boots and into the kitchen to unload.

The sound of birds and evening crickets were louder out of the town but not annoying. He was about to go out into the backyard where their well was to wash up and pick up a few logs too, but his instincts kicked in when he heard a noise upstairs.

Checking his friend’s list, he saw Iruka was still offline and he readied his blade. His armour was already sitting on the table and he didn’t want to alert the intruder of his presence.

With his rogue stealth, he made his way upstairs without a sound. The bedrooms and study were the only rooms upstairs, but he knew that Iruka had tons of spell books and magic items hidden away that were worth a lot of money.

His blade glinted in the setting light, but he listened to find the noise coming from the study where they kept all their valuables.

Quickly stalking up, he pushed the door open just enough to slip through. He was about to chuck his knife across the room at the stranger when his eyes focused on who they were and how they weren’t so strange.

“Mmmn,” Their moaning was a strange occurrence though and it took him a second to realise what was going on. The dagger clanged to the floor just as Iruka’s pleasure hazy eyes focused on him and widened into fear and surprise as their eyes met.

“Kakashi!”

“Sorry.” Kakashi was out of the room in a second and back around the corner, pressed against the wall for support. There was a second where he heard Iruka landing on his feet, swearing and things falling but Kakashi made a split decision and disconnected.

Gasping for air, he blinked back into the reality of his small office and the bright blue screen that asked if he wanted to reconnect or exit the game menu.

He was shocked and confused.

The image was burned into his memory though. He had accidentally stepped into some alone time that he probably shouldn’t have ever seen. It was in his mind though now and he kept seeing it on repeat.

Even behind his eyes, he saw Iruka’s eyes glowing bright purple from the spell he had cast but more importantly consumed with lust. Kakashi had never seen a wooden toy before but that was probably the best that could be found in a fantasy world and by the looks of it, the animate object spell was working very well even though Iruka’s constitution was otherwise occupied.

What he had understood at the time was how Iruka’s member moved on its own, but it clicked in that this was probably an unpopular use of a spell.

Blood rushed to his face and groin as he couldn’t help but think madly about it all.

And after seeing all that, he realised he had just walked in on Iruka masturbating and practically ran away screaming.

It wasn’t a good look for him especially when he would rather be helping Iruka instead, not like he would ever say that or even propose that ever.

That was the reason why he put his headset back on and reconnected. Materialising on the couch, he found the he wasn’t alone and that Iruka was sitting across from their spawn point. Looking haggard but dressed, Iruka met his eyes only for the both to blush and look away.

“Kakashi,” Iruka started with his eyes to the other side of the couch. “I’m… I’m so sorry, I thought that you were…”

“I finished my quest early.” Kakashi continued for them as he counted the notches in the wooden floor. “I’m sorry too, I thought you were offline.”

“Yeah,” Iruka was flushing even deeper. “I’m sorry. I promise it won’t happen again. I...”

He trailed off and they finally met eyes again and couldn’t help but burst into embarrassed chuckles and scoffs. Kakashi supplied, “It’s okay, really. Just… Maybe next time you could just be in away mode… Or leave a sock on the door.”

Iruka rubbed his nose as Kakashi laughed awkwardly at his own suggestion, trying not to look down at Iruka’s pants. “I could.”

That night, they didn’t eat supper together. Instead, they went their separate ways and came back the next session like nothing had happened.

But Kakashi still couldn’t get it out of his head. For many nights, he dreamt of those memories and he couldn’t help but play along to the idea of catching Iruka in the act.

The opportunity never came up though and Iruka seemed to grow more distant. It made him worried to be honest.

One night, they were burning a fire in the woods a day out from their town when Iruka mentioned about the main hero in the commercials for the Knights Errant game, “Guys like that aren’t exactly the likeable kind.”

Kakashi knew this was his chance and he blurted out, “I don’t know. I think he’s good boyfriend material.”

He knew the comment hit its target when Iruka twitched and looked over his shoulder at Kakashi from where he was setting up their tent. “Boyfriend material?”

Without taking his eyes off the fire, Kakashi casually planted the seeds of intention, “Strong nose. Warm eyes. Y’know, boyfriend kind of smile.”

He could hear the tent being set up slowly. “And… You find warm eyes attractive?”

“Yeah,” He said casually, chewing on an apple and pretending to study his new dagger. “Kind of hard not to give in to big, brown eyes staring up at you. Hey, does this look black or blue to you?”

After a few moments, Kakashi heard a faint and mumbled, “blue.”

Even though Kakashi felt at ease to be around Iruka, he could tell that they were both high strung and anxious that weekend. Sudden laughter often turned into snapping arguments, but they always bounced back even though Iruka was visibly annoyed that he had been pushed to waste all his spell slots.

“At least we’re not dead.” Kakashi supplied as they neared home. The sun was long gone but they had decided to push on so that they could have a fresh start for the next time they logged on. “Or vampires.”

“True,” Iruka hummed as they made their way into the back end of their property. “At least we got a ton of experience too.”

“Always appreciated in quests.” They lazily pushed on towards the cottage, stepping into the kitchen and dropping their gear onto the table and the counters in exhaustion.

“This isn’t even my real body and I feel dead tired.” Iruka chuckled and Kakashi agreed.

“Would probably be even more tired and a lot more hurt if that were the case.”

“Well, that’s what I’m here for.” Kakashi had pulled out his skin of water and was drinking as he heard Iruka drag his things over to the stairs. “Keeping your body healed and feeling good.”

That last comment made Kakashi’s head perk up but Iruka was already dragging himself up the stairs out of sight for Kakashi to tell if Iruka was just making a passing comment or otherwise. The second option was flirting and Kakashi wasn’t sure if that was entirely possible in their situation. If it was, it meant that maybe Kakashi’s own suggestions hadn’t gone unnoticed. It also meant that there were other possibilities at stake now.

Was Iruka just playing with him or was he playing with him? Those were two very different types of teasing and Kakashi was okay with both but the second one suggested that Iruka thought there was potential between them. Kakashi didn’t know Iruka saw him then as extremely good friend material, something deeper but short term or something all the way. He didn’t really mind either but in two of those situations his heart would suffer greatly because even though he wanted to be Iruka’s friend, the prospect of being more was ideal.

As his mind ran down a rabbit hole of thoughts, he robotically gathered his things and headed to the stairs. Staring up at the second floor, he steeled himself and started up them.

He was about to pass Iruka’s study when he saw the younger man looking through the books and items they had collected, placing a few on the shelves and onto the workbench on the side for later examination. Dark brows were furrowed in concentration but glanced over his shoulder with a small smile. “Not much of value this time.”

“Anything we could sell?”

“Yeah, a few things.”

Iruka had glanced over his shoulder and Kakashi couldn’t help but say, “Let’s go sell them off tomorrow night. I mean, I know you’ve got work in the day but if you’ve got time, we can go to the market together.”

When Iruka looked back at him, Kakashi felt his heart squeeze. Their shared gaze wasn’t anything special. Iruka didn’t wink or even blush but it was him and Kakashi knew he was in over his head. He was so far gone for Iruka that he knew he couldn’t play games with him. It was all or nothing.

“Sure,” There was a smile for him and Kakashi knew that he had to ask Iruka out when they met again.

“See you tomorrow then,” Kakashi swept out of the room before he could chicken out and dropped his things on his bed with an anxious gasp for air.

Courage renewed, he pulled out his equipment and started packing them into their appropriate chests so that they wouldn’t disappear forever when he logged off like his heart into Iruka’s piggy bank. Everything was finally put away though when the impossible happened and Kakashi realised he had forgot his cloak downstairs. He was about to pass the door to the study when he heard a now familiar noise.

“Ahn,” The moan was soft and barely audible, but it stopped Kakashi completely in his tracks. They were just loud enough to hear from where Kakashi stood in frozen confusion along with obscene, slick sounds that Kakashi could easily identify as a man who had touched himself many times as well.

It didn’t make sense though. The door was wide open. Iruka’s status was still green and online. Kakashi thought they had talked about it and wondered if his ears were playing tricks when a loud groan turned into a sensual sigh.

Somehow, he found himself stepping closer until he was standing completely in the doorway. His guess had been right, that was for sure.

“Mmmm,” Iruka hummed as his hand stroked his flushed member in a languidly slow pace on the edge of his desk with one leg propped up on a chair. This time Kakashi couldn’t look away and felt that heady desire hit him too, his pants becoming more and more constricting by the second. It was only when brown eyes raised to him and saw him that Kakashi almost died. Cheeks flushed and breathless, Iruka flushed and sighed out purposefully, “Kakashi.”


	2. Now

_Knights Errant® is an online role-playing experience set in the award-winning Kneed universe. Players assume the roles of Errant heroes as they explore, adventure, and quest across a vast world. Being "Massively Multiplayer," Knights Errant allows thousands of players to interact within the virtual world unlike any other. Whether adventuring together or fighting against each other in epic battles, players will form friendships, forge alliances, and compete with enemies for power and glory._

  
It was only when brown eyes raised to him and saw him that Kakashi almost died. Cheeks flushed and breathless, Iruka flushed and sighed out purposefully, “Kakashi.”

Iruka made his name sound like a prayer and a dirty secret at the same time, freezing him in place.

“God,” he sighed out loud and Kakashi was stuck staring, mind blank and unsure of what to do except watch in silence. Everything was so realistic down to the way the younger man’s cheeks flushed. It was so unexpectedly erotic and Kakashi suddenly slammed back into reality when his mind wondered why he was seeing this. They had talked about this. Iruka said it wouldn’t happen again. Kakashi focused on Iruka’s eyes and it hit him that something was missing.

With his eyes pupil less and unseeing the world around him, Iruka panted out, “Mmm, please…”

It hit him that he wasn’t watching purposeful gameplay. This was real life.

He was watching Iruka touch himself in real life through the game. If you didn’t disconnect properly, the game would still run even if the visor that activated the vision feed to your brain was pulled up into the off position.

“Kakashi,” Iruka moaned out his name again and Kakashi shivered to find that he was the object of Iruka’s desire. Him: the Kakashi that Iruka played with on an almost daily basis and the same Kakashi that thoroughly adored him. Adored also leaned towards lusted.

He couldn’t deny that Iruka was a beautiful and very appealing man, one that Kakashi may have thought of in very sexual ways.

Taking Iruka on that desk of his was one of them.

Instead of doing anything regretful, Kakashi reminded himself that players would still feel and hear with the headset on. He kept his distance and watched, wanting nothing more than to get involved but settling for the heat and need Iruka soaked into him with every moan and shift of his digital hips.

With a hand through his hair, Iruka groaned and panted. “More.”

That was when the hand slid down to join the other, trailing down into pants. Kakashi couldn’t see exactly was it was doing, but the way Iruka bit his lip and furrowed his brows was enough to send a hand stroking his hard length through his trousers, mimicking the languid motions of his partner.

Every sounds and small facial feature sent Kakashi further and further into the heat. Just watching was so good, but he wanted so bad to help and join in even though he was only two feet away with his cock out of his pants to Iruka’s unseeing eyes. The pace had been slow for him, watching the show until Iruka moved his hand out of his pants, the other still running up and down his member as the distracted hand reached to the left.

Seemingly finding what it was looking for in real life, it was back and the pants fell lower. “I want you.”

Kakashi didn’t know what Iruka had in hand, but he saw how Iruka stopped stroking himself to grip the surface next to him as it slowly penetrated him.

“Ahn!” With shaking hands, the erotic show continued where it had left off and Kakashi was about to cum in his pants in real life.

He had never finished in game, but as much as he wanted to stay, he didn’t want to get caught if Iruka realized his game was still running. It took him five seconds to get back to his room and disconnect.

Another two minutes later, he was panting and groaning in his desk chair, thinking of that pink mouth and Iruka’s erotic moans in his ears.

Feeling spent and empty, Kakashi sat there for a while. He thought about this revelation and what it meant. What it did mean was that Iruka was definitely attracted to him enough to masturbate to him at least once. That might have been the only time though. He might not have been that into it.

Even thinking that thought seemed absurd, Iruka’s loud and pleasure-filled moans from his memory insisting otherwise.

That night, he hadn’t concluded anything in his head except for the fact that his lust might be stronger in the short term than his will to stay friends. With his heart weak and consumed by his bodily functions, it was hard to tell the difference from the two. His lust and courage were both in the same mindset that if the opportunity arose to push their friendship into something more carnal, he wouldn’t ignore it.

It might have been selfish, but he wanted more than just a quick and meaningless night even though his self-control sometimes wavered.

“Mmm,” Iruka’s familiar moan hit his ears and he ignored everything but Iruka’s words. “I know that it’s a simulation, but I wish I could get the recipe this is based on.”

“Pfff, and what would you do with that recipe?” Kakashi couldn’t help but tease.

“Oi, I know how to cook…” After a nudge of Kakashi’s elbow, Iruka deflated with a grin. “I never said I could cook well.”

Chuckling as they headed deeper into the markets, Kakashi couldn’t help but remind, “Maybe one day I’ll cook for you.”

The smile Iruka had was charming and sent butterflies through him, “I think maybe you should.”

“Last night’s was pretty good too.” Kakashi thought back to his meal and Iruka asked all sorts of questions like what kind of sauce and possible substitutions.

“Do you think you could make it for me in game?”

The hopeful grin was back and Kakashi hummed. “I don’t know if they even have edible mushrooms in the market.”

“Excuses, excuses,” Iruka took his wrists and led them along on the hunt, searching every stall they came upon for what Kakashi would need.

“Mah, even if I do cook for you, what will you do for me in return?” Kakashi asked half jokingly. He didn’t expect the smirk and wink that shut him right up.

Iruka tried to hold back a laugh, sputtering, “I didn’t even say anything!”

“You didn’t have to.” Kakashi hummed and they walked in silence, cheeks flushed until Kakashi couldn’t help but say, “I can already picture it.”

A moment of silence and not daring to look at Iruka, he thought he had gone too far until he heard through the buzz of people around them, “What are you picturing?”

Sneaking a glance, he saw Iruka pretending to look off at a stall nearby with his hands threaded behind his back innocently.

That innocence slowly melted away though when Kakashi truthfully replied, “Maybe something I saw last night.”

They kept walking for a moment with Iruka’s confused but curious gaze on him.

“Oh,” Kakashi smiled brightly. This might be the wrong thing to say, but he took a chance. “By the way, there’s a bug right now where if you pull up your visor before you disconnect, your avatar will still be linked to your real body. Just letting you know.”

He kept walking even after Iruka froze, dreading that he had set off some sort of bomb and that Iruka was either going to kill him or never speak to him again. There hadn’t been a reason other than the flashback of Iruka saying his name at front of his mind.

“Kakashi.” The way Iruka said his name this time was oddly similar.

“Hmm?” He looked back and found the other man walking up to him, looking as charming as ever in his adventurer’s outfit.

It was the blush that made all the difference and turned Iruka walk from innocent to purposeful as he moved to walk beside Kakashi again. Iruka asked cautiously, “So, about what you saw last night.”

“Yeah?” This was dangerous territory and Kakashi felt like he was staring down at the most difficult monster in game.

“Was it nice?”

“Very.” It was the truth.

“Would you… Participate if you could?” If Iruka’s eyes were that entrancing in real life, he wondered how Iruka didn’t already have a boyfriend.

“Yes.”

“How about right now?” That question threw him for a loop especially when he found Iruka looking up at him innocently, his face so straight and calm that Kakashi wondered how he could keep composure when Kakashi felt like an anxious mess.

He still tried to play it cool though. “Mah, Iruka, right now? In front of all these people?”

The composure cracked and Iruka looked away with a flustered huff. “I mean at home, not in a market full of people.”

“Okay,” Kakashi said to Iruka’s visible surprise and he started towards the edge of the market and out into the streets.

Unbelievably anxious and hard, they walked together in silence as the tension between them built up to the brim. Iruka was right next to him, flushed and glancing over at him occasionally. There was a thrill in him that was hard to push down. He wanted to reach out so badly for any kind of contact even though it was just a game. He wasn’t even thinking of real life. Iruka was right there and wanted him from what Kakashi could tell, but they were so far from the house.

“Kakashi.” Iruka’s hand was on his and asked a question that seemed to read his mind as they crossed another empty street. “Can you wait until home?”

“Can you?” He laced their fingers together.

“No.” Iruka slowed between the next two buildings and Kakashi coerced them down it

“Me neither.” He barely was able to say before their lips clashed together and his hand went up to cup Iruka’s cheek and hair.

“Kakashi,” Iruka panted through their kisses as their hips pressed against each other, grinding hot lengths together. A knee was hiked up for more contact and hands were greedy to touch everything as quickly as possibly.

Squeezing Iruka’s butt through his pants, Kakashi felt Iruka’s moan run through him and he barely felt himself pushing down their pants. In a blur of lips, noises and heat, Iruka’s back was suddenly to him with their lips still locked in a battle of wills and his cock pressed up against Iruka’s bare and eager ass.

Mid way through Iruka saying his name, he pressed in and caught Iruka’s words in his throat. There were sparks of pleasure running through his cock and up his spine, but a nagging feeling at the back of his mind told him that it wasn’t real. But it felt so good.

With a slow roll of his hips, they were moving against each other and groaning loudly with every breath.

They only came out of the fog when the sounds of footsteps hit their ears and their passive perception went off. Within seconds, they were hurrying around a corner.

Laughter and talking passed the alley as they both panted in nervous laughter.

“We… Should head home.” Iruka was pulling his trousers up above his stiff erection and Kakashi reluctantly followed suit.

“Ah, you sure you don’t want to play risky?” He teased as they linked fingers, moving in close to press a kiss against Iruka’s warm, smiling cheek.

“Mmm, sometimes. Other times I like to enjoy my partner properly.” There was another charming smile that whispered many promises and Kakashi thought in the moment that this was worth any heartbreak.

“Enjoy me enough?” Kakashi couldn't help but ask after they were spent and laying on their couch, clothes strewn across the floor and their bodily fluids disappearing in game.

“Huh?” The bleary eyes and satisfied smile was all Kakashi wanted to see, leaning in automatically to kiss Iruka again. After languidly making out, Iruka moved a hand up and made the motion of pulling up his visor out of game and his pupils vanished, “I'm a mess, holy shit.”

Kakashi did the same motion and resurfaced back in the real world, his alarm clock glowing red for late evening. Finding the same mess in his own bed and ignoring it, Kakashi slid back in game to find brown eyes sitting up and studying him.

“Hey,” he greeted with a hand sliding onto the warm hip next to his, Iruka smiling and sporting a healthy, glowing flush.

“Hey,” was the reply as Iruka leaned over him and slid onto his lap. With an unexpected warmth, Iruka brushed their lips against each other.  
Pulling back, there was a soft, embarrassed smile,

“Sorry.”

“Don't be.” It might have been the relief of tension that was talking or the hope that knocked on his front door, but Kakashi had a feeling that he would get to make Iruka smile more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The non-kinky version, Online, will be starting soon under the Knights Errant series. Once the next and last chapter is posted, you should find the first half available too 
> 
> Also... Wow that was a lot of smut @-@ idk how I wrote all that I'm sorry


	3. Post

_Knights Errant® is an online role-playing experience set in the award-winning Kneed universe. Players assume the roles of Errant heroes as they explore, adventure, and quest across a vast world. Being "Massively Multiplayer," Knights Errant allows thousands of players to interact within the virtual world unlike any other. Whether adventuring together or fighting against each other in epic battles, players will form friendships, forge alliances, and compete with enemies for power and glory._

* * *

 

It was the way he smiled and talked with so much ease that had Kakashi entranced. He loved watching the range of confidence go from quiet and watching to confident and striking in seconds. Even though he knew that what he was seeing was only a mirage of the real man who walked beside him, it was good enough for him.

“All clear,” Iruka let the curtain fall behind him as he stepped back into the room again.

“Let’s move on then,” Kakashi stepped over the bodies of goblins they had slain into the rest of the long-forgotten dungeon with his cape swirling behind him. They continued down the overgrown halls slowly, checking for traps and watching for enemies along the way. They were almost through and they could feel the end coming close. There were platinum coins and other goodies awaiting them in the next floor down, inviting them down into the last levels.

The air around them was warm. Their boots stepped around puddles and damp patches of moss and roots towards the next room. Ahead, there was the sound of a waterfall echoing off the walls but Kakashi was already checking the doorway of the next room for traps. Finding nothing, he motioned for Iruka to step closer as he cracked the door open freely.

“Another creepy torture chamber,” Iruka noted as they looked upon another room that had an articulated table in the middle and chains hanging from the ceiling. “You’d think they would have enough after twenty room.”

As Kakashi scanned the walls of hooks and shelves for anything useful, there was a loud clang that spun him around to find Iruka with his hand under the table that was now folded and split in an odd way.

Kakashi watched Iruka flinch away but study it curiously for a moment, smirking at the cute, confused frown. Pulling his attention back to the rest of the room, Kakashi continued his search for anything useful. This wasn’t the first torture device they had found and Kakashi pitied the poor people who had been chained here.

They had found numerous whips and cuffs strewn about the dungeon and this wouldn’t be the last room with them either. He guessed that the next few rooms would be the same and he left Iruka to his examining.

“I’ll go check the next room.” He got a hum in response and stepped out of the room. Moving further in and closer to the sound of rushing water, a breeze passed him by and he could almost swear he heard a voice brush passed him. Glancing around, he shivered to find no one else nearby and he hurried into the next room.

Souls of the tortured were powerful when provoked and he didn’t want to confront another lich after the mess they went through upstairs.

“Anything good?” He jumped at Iruka’s voice.

“Even emptier than the last,” Kakashi commented to Iruka’s disappointment. They kept going but Kakashi had the gnawing feeling.

“Something doesn’t feel right.” He murmured and Iruka shrugged.

“Lots of torture tends to leave that feeling in a place.”

“Still,” he trailed off as they moved on, but it hit him like bricks when they came to another room that simply had chains dangling from the walls. “There’s no blood. Anywhere.”

“W… You’re right.” They looked at each other in confusion as Iruka looked over the room and Kakashi went up to the walls.

“Maybe they had other methods.” Iruka supplied, moving out of the room.

“That they used on all prisoners? Hard to-”

“Wait.” Iruka cut him off with his hand out. “Do you hear that?”

Looking each other in the eyes, Kakashi could only strain to hear the water and shook his head. “I can’t. What do you hear?”

“Someone.” Iruka looked back at the hall and stepped out of view for a moment. “It sounds like they’re in pain or…”

In an instant, Kakashi saw Iruka’s body get thrown to the ground with a loud smack and dragged out of view with a yelp.

“Iruka!” Out in the hall, he caught a glimpse of Iruka’s cape rounding the next corner.

“Kakashi!” His voice called out and Kakashi sprinted down the hall to catch up, bounding over vines and fallen pieces of wall. Iruka was out of sight by the time Kakashi turned the corner but he kept going.

Then the floor under him gave way and he could only curse as he failed to catch the edge of the trapped floor, falling and tumbling down into the dark. It consumed him, and he lost himself to it.

He awoke to muffled voices and lifted his blurry vision to the chains that were holding his wrists by his side. He was in a large room that had a throne sitting across the room from him. In between, a low marble altar sat on a pool of black that was hard to make out.

Blinking back the dark, he fell back into unconsciousness only to re-emerge at the sound of applause. From air, a man in crimson robes appeared in the throne with dozens of servants by his side. He snapped his fingers and two guards stepped into the black liquid surrounding the altar. Dipping their hands into the black at the base of it, they pulled out a limp figure and dropped them onto the marble before stepping out.

The figure sputtered and coughed, sitting up as the black liquid oozed off them and into the pool again. Even from this distance, Kakashi knew it was Iruka and strained against the fog on his mind he panicked that Iruka would be killed in front of him.

“Stay still or perish.” The command was either directed at him or Iruka, but both froze as the high priest crossed his legs casually and smiled a slow and crooked smirk. The hair stood on the back of his neck and Kakashi felt the familiar sensation of magic permeating the air as the commander held out a hand towards Iruka. With the smirk still present, he hummed and Kakashi could see Iruka visibly shiver. “Welcome to my home, traveler. Or should I thank you for breaking in? In that case, thank you, indeed.”

The dread that would have been building up was slowly ebbing away and the man curled up his hand save for one pointed finger. “And I see you’ve brought me a gift too. Mmm, a most delicious present.”

Iruka’s shoulders were heaving hard as he gripped the edges of the altar and Kakashi wanted to free him of whatever pain he was in until the finger of the sorcerer crooked.

The fear snapped away and was replaced by confusion then realisation.

“I command you to show us what this prize can do.” The spell hit instantly and Iruka was on his feet. One by one his armour dropped to the floor until only his shirt and trousers were left.

He couldn’t rip his eyes away even as his spellbound partner sat on the edge of the marble slab and slid his hand down his front and out of view.

Humming hit his ears and he finally could tear his eyes away, trying not to picture what was going on and instead think of a way out of this. There was a set of lockpicking tools in his back pocket, he just needed to get to those and then he could dash out to recover. The plan forming in his head was dashed to the wind when a familiar voice moaned.

“More,” Was the next command and Kakashi saw a leg prop itself up on the edge. The sound of unzipping and soft moans warped his thought process. The panting started, and he completely forgot about his tools, gaze sliding back as Iruka tilted his head back and gasped.

There was another snap of fingers and the black pool around the altar trembled. From the darkness, a black and slick length slithered up the side and wrapped itself around the wrist that supported Iruka’s weight and slowly pulled it further back until he was on his back and Kakashi could see everything in full view; the hand Iruka stroked himself with, the other black snake-like tendrils that were pulling down his pants just passed his hips and Iruka’s eyes unseeing. They were lost in both the spell and pleasure and Kakashi felt his pants tighten.

He knew it was wrong to watch and do nothing. He wanted to help. He wanted to get up and slice his way through the magic but a voice in his ear whispered to wait and watch. The moans were suggesting the same persuasion. They made it easy to sit and watch as limbs and waist were bound by the inky tentacles.

Whining, the spellbound bard tugged at his hands bound above his head, his hips arching up in need. As Kakashi shamefully wished to help, a stealthy tentacle tickled across the exposed chest and sides.

“Ahn!” Iruka moaned as more tentacles slid over his body and caressed him mercilessly. Kakashi couldn’t help but watch in awe as his teammate’s body was touched in ways Kakashi had many times before dreamed of.

“I want to see your face, traveller.” Arms pulled above his head and hips pulled back, the slick vines maneuvered its prey until Kakashi had a clear view of warm thighs and hips suspended over the altar by the strong dark ichor. It was slowly pushing its way down the leg of one pant, sliding the pants lower until Kakashi realised the game was rated mature for a reason. The black snake seemed to then expand and tear the pants away from the inside out.

“Mmm, seemed like you seem eager to play,” Kakashi froze and watched as a slim tendril licked its way up and down Iruka’s thigh. It moved closer and closer toward the exposed hole to the growing sounds of the man below. “Tell me what you want.”

The pull of magic intensified by a thousand-fold and Kakashi felt waves of teasing pleasure and arousal finally hit him as Iruka was hit with a greater command spell. He wanted so much to be the one taking that sweet body for his own and his member screamed for attention he couldn’t give when Iruka pleaded, “I want to be filled.”

Snapping into action, the tentacles held Iruka’s arms down to the altar, curved his back and gripped his thighs tighter in the air as one thick, viscous limb slid against his opening before pressing in slowly.

Hips twitched, moans turned into gasps and Kakashi would have came right there if he hadn’t heard his own name on Iruka’s lips, “Kakashi.”

The instance of normalcy and calm slammed him down into reality as the tentacle slammed into Iruka and Kakashi ignored his own arousal to instead close his eyes and feel into his belt for his lock picking kit.

Almost pulled back by the spellbound cries of pleasure, he finally snapped the lock open and slid into a crouch. With a breath of concentration and a moment to close his eyes and blank out everything around him, he readied himself and sprinted out of the room.

Leaving the moaning behind, he leaped over fallen rubble and plants. The sounds echoed down the halls and he passed rooms that he ignored desperately. Another Iruka bound and gagged whined for him while the next room showed another one simply touching himself on a chair. He ignored them and even the ones that demonstrated Iruka sucking someone off.

He kept running until he pushed passed a curtain of falling water into someone’s warm and cozy home. Pausing, he looked back and found only a shut wooden door behind him.

“Ah, Kakashi.” Iruka decked in his armour and cloak stepped out from the hall and towards him slowly. He slowly slid his arms around Kakashi’s coercive neck and whispered into his ear, “Welcome home.”

He almost reflexively hugged Iruka back like he did in his dreams but remembered himself. It wasn’t real.

“Go away.” He whispered desperately and the hands were gone. Opening his eyes, he was back in the dark dungeon from before but there was only the sound of rushing water and he was at the bottom of the pit he’d fallen into.

Sitting up, he found that he’d landed on what looked like a set of bones that had long turned into dust no thanks to his fall. There were thick vines from a familiar plant lying across his legs and chest and he knew what was going on. With the help of his climbing kit and dexterity, he was out of the pit. Down the dark and damp dungeon halls, he stepped and kept his ears open for any sign of his partner. He felt disgusted and gross with himself that he’d been so entranced by watching his own teammate get molested and raped. Now that he was calm and back to normal, he checked the entire hallway for traps and looked high and low for Iruka until he stepped down the steps into what used to have been a giant ballroom but was now half collapsed and overgrown with vines everywhere.

Judging by the size and number of vines, this must have been the heart of the trap. Carefully, Kakashi stepped over and around the tendrils until he found a familiar head of brown hair wrapped up and hanging upside down in a huge trunk of vines that stretched down from the ceiling.

“Iruka.” There was no movement or sounds. He got closer and pushed aside vines until he saw caught a glimpse of Iruka’s eyes. Fogged and glassy, Iruka didn’t react to him at all and he knew that Iruka was just as spellbound as he had been. What didn’t make sense though was that Iruka was a master of dispelling magic. If it had been the same type of illusion Kakashi had been through, then Iruka would have dispelled it in two seconds flat.

After a second, he realised what this was and how none of this had been nonconsensual.

“Iruka,” he scolded to himself at not noticing the lack of pupils and flicked to his menu, disconnecting from the game.

Pulling off his virtual reality gear, he dropped it into his desk chair and started out of his office into their shared apartment where he could hear familiar moans and wet sounds.

“Kakashi,” Iruka bit his lip and could barely see Kakashi’s avatar across the room of the illusion from over his shoulder and between the tentacles but he could just enough see the tent in his lover’s pants. When he moaned again, the other man’s hips twitched and it was exhilarating and such a turn on. Iruka’s embarrassment still tickled the pit of his stomach but it served to fuel his arousal and all of him sang anxiously. Even in his real body, he could feel his skin feeling too hot and his member twitched against the air of the living room, the toy inside him vibrating at a low frequency.

The low pleasure that the headset was feeding his mind suddenly climbed tenfold and he gripped the sofa hard, arching and letting out sounds that sounded extremely lewd. He couldn’t help but spread his legs further to grind his hips onto the vibrator. He saw the tentacles and felt the phantom touches, pushing him slowly closer to the edge.

The feeling on his shaft was suddenly all too real and he gasped, snapping his head down only to see the digital tentacle. There was a real feeling of hands stroking his thighs and a real mouth on him that was shudder inducing and he could feel the chuckle around him.

“Kakashi,” He whined out loud and he received a congratulatory squeeze on his rear as the hands manhandled him. With his knees pulled up, he could only see what was happening in game but felt the toy slowly slide out of him before pressing back in and sending shivers down his spine with a moan. He could feel Kakashi hands and the hips that were propping his own up but couldn’t see and it drove him up the wall with thirst for more.

The dildo was finally slid out only to be replaced by a warm length that slid into him easily and made him gasp. Hips snapped forward and he was gone.

The visor was down, and he was still only seeing the tentacles forcing themselves on him, but he could feel the firm thrusts that were more maddening than any imitation the game tried to create.

“Nice quest, eh?” Iruka grinned up after they had finished and were flopped onto the couch together of their shared apartment, sticky and messed up in the best way possible.

With a smirk, Kakashi combed his hands through Iruka’s hair and hummed, “Kinda kinky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy yeah this was the original starter for this whole three-part series. This one was meant to be a solo act because tentacles.  
> Hope you enjoyed! The first part of the serious sao au is up on this series as well!  
> Tmo out!  
> This was a hot mess


End file.
